


Recording

by SharpieStealr8200



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Arguments, Coming Out, Homosexuality, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpieStealr8200/pseuds/SharpieStealr8200
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is a pissy bitch in the studio, but maybe there's a method to his madness, and maybe he has something to tell Brendon. Rydon, but there's some Brencer if you squint?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recording

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a prompt from a school assignment that was to write a scene from a larger play, and it had to have an argument in it. I figured, why not use this as an excuse to write fan fiction?

**[Setting: A recording studio somewhere in Maryland.]**

_BRENDON is in the recording booth, recording the lead vocals for his band’s CD. RYAN is outside the booth, by the mixing table, looking frustrated._

BRENDON: (Singing) Oh and the smokes in that cigarette box / On the table, they just so happen to be laced with nitroglycerin.

RYAN: (Frustrated) Cut! Brendon! Get out here! I’m going to have to run this by you again and if you make me do this one more time I will stick Spencer on you. I’m serious.

_BRENDON steps out of the booth to find RYAN sitting by the mixing table. BRENDON looks irritated._

BRENDON: (Annoyed) What now, Ryan? Let me guess, I bet you’re going to say something like (Imitating RYAN) _“Volume isn’t the same thing as emotion, Brendon! God, you’re hopeless!”_

RYAN: (Still frustrated) If you weren’t so incompetent I wouldn’t have to keep saying that, you moron!

BRENDON: (Annoyed, angry) Well if you weren’t such a damned perfectionist, we would have been done recording three weeks ago!

RYAN: (Angry) Oh, so now it’s my fault you can’t listen to some simple instructions? I said you had to sing this like you’re telling someone off, yelling the words won’t make it sound like it’s supposed to, you imbecile! God, Brendon, how can you be so stupid?

BRENDON: (Shocked, angry, raising his curled fist before putting it down) You know what? I’m going to go before I end up hitting you or something, because not all of us are assholes with dicks for parents. (Sarcastic, scathing) Oh wait, I meant _parent_ , sorry about that.

_BRENDON storms out of the room, looking annoyed and extremely irritated. He slams the door shut. RYAN looks taken aback for a few moments then goes back to his anger._

RYAN: (Irritated) God damn it! Why can’t he get anything right? God! It’s his fault we’re still stuck here and he wants to blame it all on me!

_RYAN punches the wall nearest to him as hard as he can, out of anger._

RYAN: (In pain) Ow! _Fuck_!

_SPENCER barges in the room, looking worried. When he sees RYAN, he rushes over to him._

SPENCER: (Worried) Ryan! Dude, oh my God, are you okay? What did you do? I heard you and Brendon screaming at each other and a door slamming shut and now you’re holding your hand like you just punched a wall! (Pause) (Slightly amused) You just punched the wall, didn’t you?

RYAN: (Sheepish) No... (Pause) Maybe… (Shorter pause) Okay, yes. I punched the f*cking wall, are you happy? Just help me out here!

SPENCER: (Smiling, jokingly) Okay, okay, don’t get your panties in a twist, Ross!

RYAN: That was one time, Smith! One time and you know it was for a dare! (Small smile)

_SPENCER helps RYAN, and after a few tentative pokes, determines the injured hand unbroken._

SPENCER: I think it’s going to be sore for one or two days, tops. As a drummer, I can definitely assure you it’s not broken, though you might want to get some ice on that.

_BRENT walks in, looking confused._

BRENT: (Confused) Did I miss something?

_RYAN sighs loudly, dejectedly._

SPENCER: Not much, dude, just get your bass and we can start running “Tables” again, yeah?

RYAN: Spence, how many times do I have to tell you? It’s called “There’s a Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven’t Figured It Out Yet”. I expect you to call it by its name, not just “Tables”.

_SPENCER pauses and turns to face BRENT, who was tuning his bass._

SPENCER: You know what? Change of plans. You’re going to stay here and Ryan is going to run by the song with you again to make sure you’ve got it this time, and I’m going to find our lead singer. If you need me, send me a text, okay? Once I find Brendon, I’m not sure how long we’ll be out.

_SPENCER then leaves the room, carefully closing the door behind him. RYAN sighs once again, opening and closing his hand a few times before grabbing his guitar._

* * *

BRENT: Dude, when are you going to tell Brendon? I’m no Spencer, I can’t talk with you with my eyebrows, but even I can tell you’re in love with him. I mean, come on, that’s the only reason you’re so hard on him in the studio, and you and I both know it.

_RYAN tries to object, only to be stopped by BRENT._

BRENT: No way, dude. You don’t get to say that. Everyone can tell you’re gone for him. (Pauses, considering) Okay, maybe everyone except Brendon. For all his talents, perception is definitely not one of them. (Chuckles)

RYAN: (Small smile) Yeah, he really should get Spencer to teach him that. But it’s totally cute when he does it, you have to admit.

BRENT: (Chuckles again) No way, man. I’m one of the straight people in the band, remember?

RYAN: (Frowns, bitter) Yeah, and so is Brendon. Why did he have to be straight? Actually, you know what? Even if he weren’t, there’s no way he’d go for me anyway.

BRENT: Oh God, here we go again. Listen, Ryan, he’s not a doucheb*g, he wouldn’t do that, okay? Now how about we get to playing “Tables” and you can scream at me until my ears bleed about how I never get the bass parts right, okay?

_BRENT and RYAN then begin to play the song. Meanwhile, SPENCER has found BRENDON back in the small apartment the four of them were sharing in Maryland._

* * *

SPENCER: Brendon? Are you in here? Please be in here…

_SPENCER hears muffled sniffles coming from one of the two rooms, the very room Brendon shared with Brent, and walked towards it, raising his hand to the door and knocking._

BRENDON: (Sniffles) It’s open, Spence. Y-you can tell (hiccups) Ryan tha-that he (sniffles) he doesn’t have to worry about it; I’l-I’ll leave the b-band.

_SPENCER walks over to BRENDON’s bed, sitting beside him and wrapping BRENDON into a hug._

SPENCER: Bren, I’m not here to kick you out. Nobody is going to kick you out of the band, okay? You’re just as much a part of this band as me and Ryan and Brent.

BRENDON: (Calmer) You… You really mean it? Ryan… He’s so hard on me.

SPENCER: (Chuckles) Yeah, but that’s because he knows better than to expect something mediocre from you. You think he’s any easier with me? No way, man. He knows he can expect a lot of us and that’s why he does. You know Ryan, when does he ever outright do something for no reason?

BRENDON: (Reluctantly) Never… I just- I don’t get it.

SPENCER: Get what, Bren?

BRENDON: You promise you won’t hate me if I tell you?

SPENCER: Brendon, you’re you. It’s basically impossible to hate you.

BRENDON: (Resentful) Ryan does… Why does Ryan hate me so much, Spencer Smith?

SPENCER: Bren, you’re basically made of puppies and sunshine, there’s no way anyone can hate you, all right? And just for the record, Ryan definitely does not hate you.

BRENDON: (Overdramatically sighing) If you say so. Well, what I was going to say was that (rushed, mumbled) I kind of have a crush on Ryan.

SPENCER: Come again, Bren? I’m pretty sure I didn’t catch that.

BRENDON: Fine. I kind of have a crush on Ryan.

SPENCER: See? That wasn’t hard. Now what do you say about us getting back into the studio and finishing “Tables”?

* * *

_BRENDON and SPENCER go back to the studio, and find RYAN and BRENT playing their instruments in the small area they’d all reserved as a makeshift practice space._

SPENCER: Hey Bren, could you do me a favor? Could you wait here while Brent and I go talk to Ryan about something?

BRENDON: (Confused) Sure?

_SPENCER walks over to the practice space. BRENT and RYAN stop playing and look up. BRENDON sits at the piano and begins playing short snippets of classical music, paying no attention to the conversation taking place next to him._

RYAN: Hey Spence, what’s up?

SPENCER: (Angry) What’s up? Oh, gee Ross, I don’t know, maybe the fact that you have our lead singer under the impression that you hate him and are just waiting for the perfect opportunity to kick him out of the band, that’s what’s up!

RYAN: (Surprised) What? No way, Spence, you know that I would never.

SPENCER: Yeah, you better go tell him that, or I swear to everything you hold near and dear, I will destroy you.

RYAN: (Defeated) Okay, fine. I don’t get what’s the big deal; I thought he understood that we’re not going to kick him out.

_RYAN walks over to BRENDON and sits beside him on the piano bench. BRENDON stops playing._

RYAN: (Nervous) Uh, Brendon? Can we, uh, can we go talk somewhere? Like, in private?

BRENDON: (Cautious) Okay…

* * *

_BRENDON and RYAN stand up, and walk into the first small room they find **[i.e.: janitor’s closet]** and close the door. _

RYAN: Okay, so Spence said that you thought we were going to kick you out of the band, and I think we should clear something up here. We’re not going to kick you out, Brendon. This band is as much as yours as it is Spencer’s and mine and Brent’s okay? (mumbled, under Ryan’s breath) And plus, it’s not like I would kick you out anyways.

BRENDON: What?

RYAN: We’re never going to kick you out, dude; this is your band too.

BRENDON: No, what you said after that, the mumbled bit.

RYAN: Oh… Uh… I just said that it wasn’t like I would kick you out? Oh God, please don’t hate me for this, I know you’re straight and even if you weren’t there’s no way you’d like me, but I kind of have this massive gay crush on you and your stupid dorkish-ness.

BRENDON: (Softly smiling) You what? God, I know this is going to sound way too much like a fairytale, but um… I, uh, I kind of have a huge crush on you too? Oh God, I knew I shouldn’t have said that, I’m sorry, just pretend I didn’t say it.

RYAN: (Confused) What? But… B-but you’re… You’re straight! What?

BRENDON: (Chuckling affectionately) Hey Ryan? Shut up and kiss me.

_SPENCER, who had been waiting outside the small room they were in **[again, “i.e.: janitor’s closet”]** , then barged in and managed to get them apart. _

SPENCER: Now that Brendon’s sexuality is out of the way, can we please go back to recording, I’d much rather hear Ryan yelling at Brent for getting something wrong than watch the two of you play tonsil hockey.

RYAN: (Smiling) Yeah, sure. Let’s go, Spence.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it's shitty, don't kill me. Anyways, some opinions on it would still be cool?


End file.
